Commit This To Memory
by emerald-soco
Summary: Hyde and Jackie can try to pretend they're over each other, but they can't forget what they had that easily. Picks up right after 8.01 'Bohemian Rhapsody'
1. Attractive Today

-1**Attractive Today**

_And as I gently sip this drink,_

_I think about my lack of future_

_"You don't remember? We got married!"_

Hyde had been a lot of things in his life that he'd never expected to be. A cheerleader's boyfriend. Part of a real family. An honest, and marginally successful, businessman. In fact, it seemed like every time his life had taken one of its frequent yet unforeseen turns, it had worked out for the best.

But this ... the announcement that echoed in his head, the words he knew were true but somehow couldn't believe ... he had no idea how it could possibly turn into something good. He was _married_. To a stripper whose last name was as much of a mystery to him as how he'd ended up her husband.

He didn't remember his own wedding. He couldn't even fathom how he'd gone from bitterly toasting Jackie's infidelity at every bar along the Strip to saying 'I do' to a complete stranger.

And now she was here. Standing on the doorstep with a suitcase and a smile, invading a life she knew nothing about, barging into his home as if she were actually wanted. Wonder-freakin'-ful.

The entire room had been stunned into silence for all of two seconds before Jackie's trademark "Oh, my God!" snapped them all back into action. Wincing, both Hyde and Kitty braced themselves for the imminent explosion while Sam looked on unsuspectingly.

Knowing that everyone was waiting for the blowup, Jackie kept her mouth stubbornly clamped shut. No way was she going to give Steven Hyde the satisfaction of breaking down in front of him. Instead, she hurried out of the house, careful to keep her nose in the air as she bushed past him.

Hyde stood, rooted in place, as Jackie beat her hasty retreat. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her shoulder, make her turn around and see that this was all just a terrible misunderstanding. But the sinking feeling in his gut told him that making her see reason would be damn near impossible, especially with his wife - his _wife_ - standing two feet away.

Luckily for him, Kitty recovered with admirable speed. Ever the welcoming housewife, she clicked off her tape recorder, introduced herself, and ushered Sam into the kitchen with the promise of milk and cookies. Hyde, for his part, retreated to the basement to process this new turn of events and hid there uninterrupted for so long that he'd almost convinced himself Sam's arrival had been a dream, some messed up combination of drugs and lack of sleep.

"Steven?" _So much for that theory_, he thought grimly, as the very problem he'd been avoiding appeared before him in a short skirt that got a whole lot shorter when she perched on the coffee table and crossed her legs. "Kitty said you'd be down here. She's a kick, huh? You were lucky to have a mom like her while you were growing up."

"She's not my mom," he said, but the denial felt wrong somehow. "I mean, she kind of is, but ... I didn't have a mom. When I was younger. I mean, I did, obviously, but ..."

This was hard. There was a reason Hyde had never sought out any new relationships in all his years of knowing the gang. Why go through the trouble of explaining yourself to people when you could stick with the ones who already knew you inside and out?

"Anyway," he ended his own rambling and cleared his throat, wishing he could do the same to his head. "You found me. Here. In Point Place. Why?"

"Baby!" She laughed heartily, which did nice things for her already excellent rack. "We're _married_. Married people live together. Besides, the scene in Vegas slows way down this time of year. I needed a change of pace."

"I see. Man, I can't believe we're really married." Hyde shook his head, peering at her over his sunglasses. "Do you remember whose idea it was?"

"I think it was the priest's," she brushed off with a shrug. "He probably just needed the business. Do you have anything to drink around here?"

"Beer's in the cooler," he directed, motioning vaguely with his hand. To his surprise, she sauntered back with two and popped both tabs before handing one to him. "Thanks."

"No problem, hubby," she said with a wink, and stretched out on the couch in a very flexible position. "That's what I'm here for."

And even though her voice was filled with promise, Hyde didn't feel any better. Sitting in the basement with someone so unfamiliar, all of his other friends scattered across the map, Jackie - his one constant over the past couple years - nowhere to be found, felt wrong, like an ending. His whole world was changing again, the future he'd envisioned for himself rapidly dissolving.

Life as he knew it was over.

XXX

Jackie didn't know what to do with herself. She'd been crying for a record three hours straight - huge, body-wracking sobs that actually hurt. But she couldn't seem to stop. Every time she started to regain some control, the words slammed into her head again with the force of a sledgehammer.

_"You don't remember? We got married!"_

The meaning of those words, the heavy weight of them on her shoulders, had yet to fully sink in. Steven was _married_. _Her _Steven. The one who had shaved his beloved beard just to make her smile, who'd taught her Zen, who was smart and sarcastic and, underneath the ratty band t-shirts, everything she'd ever dreamed of.

"Jackie?" Donna's voice was low, subdued. Her arms were filled with a box of pizza and a case of beer. It was obvious she'd heard the news. "How're you doing?"

"I'm just peachy, Donna," she responded, angry at the way her voice cracked on the last syllable. "I take it you've seen the happy couple?"

Donna exhaled heavily and cleared a space amidst the stuffed animals so that she could sink onto the mattress beside her friend. "I stopped by the Forman's to pick up some stuff Eric wanted. Kitty told me. It's like something out of the Twilight Zone, huh?"

"It's like everything's backwards now," Jackie agreed, still sniffling. "I mean, stupid, immature Kelso's off in Chicago raising a kid. Eric, who was always so scared of everything, is in _Africa_, of all places. Steven's _married. _Steven. Who can't even commit to daylight without the added protection of his sunglasses. I mean, even you, Donna - you're blonde now. Why, by the way?"

"You don't like it?" One hand raised automatically to the newly colored coif. "Is it too much?"

Jackie shrugged listlessly. "No, it's fine, it looks fine."

Donna paused. That wasn't a good sign. Jackie being indifferent to a new style meant something was severely wrong. On any normal day, she would either exclaim delightedly about Donna finally showing signs of being a girl or belittle her mercilessly for a botched attempt. "Jackie ... I know it's crazy, and sudden, and ... wrong, in an awful lot of ways. But maybe this thing with Hyde is for the better. I mean, now you can go to Chicago, take that dream job of yours."

"Ha!" Jackie spat out bitterly. "Don't you get it, Donna? There's no more job. I gave it up. Quit to come back here and work things out with Steven. Good thing, too, huh? If I hadn't, he might've done something _really _stupid. He might've really screwed up any chance we had of getting back together."

She was crying again, try as she might to hold it in, and she wasn't even bothering to hide her mascara-streaked face. Donna bit her lip. This was serious. It called for ... beer. And lots of it. "Okay, here, have this, you need it" she instructed, handing Jackie a cold can and racked her brain for what else she could do.

"I can't -" Jackie hiccupped, sniffled, and started again. "I can't open it. My nails."

Donna bit back a sigh of relief. There was the Jackie she knew. "Here, lemme do it," she griped, popping the tab and offering it again.

Jackie stared at the can, her eyes filling with new tears. "Steven always used to do it for me," she managed to explain before they spilled over and they were right back where they'd started.

"Jackie, calm down, breathe, okay?" Donna was officially at a loss. Who'd ever heard of anyone going into hysterics over a soda can? "It's gonna be fine."

"No! No, it's not gonna be _fine_, Donna," Jackie glared. "My entire life is ruined. Can't you get that? I thought ... I thought that since Hyde went to Chicago to propose to me, there was still hope. I thought we'd work everything out, the whole mess with Kelso and everything else. I thought we'd be happy.

"And now ..." she sighed heavily, a defeated sound that Donna had never heard Jackie utter in all their years of friendship. "Now it's all over, I guess. I've got no boyfriend, no job, and no future. I'm doomed."

Her life - the one she'd worked so hard for, the one she'd been so blessed with - was over.


	2. Everything Is Alright

Hey guys! So, listen, I don't wanna like, beg or anything like that, but this story has only gotten 3 reviews and a lot more people than that have at least reviewed it. I don't care if you like it, love it, or hate it, but if you could please just leave me some kind of response, it would really help. If people aren't interested, I just won't continue it. I hope it's not that bad, though! Enjoy!

**Everything Is Alright**

_I used to rely on self-medication_

_I guess I still do that from time to time_

If life had taught Jackie anything at all, it was that appearances could be deceiving.

Take, for example, her father: a well-known, well-liked businessman who, it turned out, had made half his fortune in dirty deals with unsavory characters. Or look at Eric, so scrawny and impotent-looking, but actually (according to Donna, at least) half decent in the sack.

So after forty eight hours of continuous tears, Jackie had reached a decision. She would model herself after all those around her who weren't quite what they seemed. She would be impenetrable. No more messy-outbursts, heart-on-her-sleeve Jackie. She would be Jackie Burkhart, the Zen version.

At least not all of the time she'd spent with Steven would go to waste.

And so what if her heart was breaking? That was no excuse to walk around with her hair uncombed, her nail polish chipped, her clothes anything less than fresh and fashionable. The whole world didn't have to have front-row seats to her depression.

Which was why she was back at the Forman's, bracing herself outside the basement door, gathering the courage she'd need. This would be her first time facing the gang since Steven's stripper had shown up two days ago. She knew they were all worried about her - Donna had hardly left her side, except to answer the concerned phone calls and assure everyone else she was doing fine. And, once, to physically escort Fez from the house after he snuck in 'to check on his dear friend' and got distracted by the underwear drawer.

"You ready?" Donna asked, rather nervously. She wasn't sure it was such a good idea for Jackie to subject herself to quality time with the newlyweds. For one thing, Sam was hot and she knew it. For another, it seemed like Hyde was warming up to the idea of having a cute little number to wait on him hand and foot.

"No," Jackie answered honestly. "But let's do it."

Fez was the first to react to their entrance. "Jackie!" he cried happily, flinging his arms around her. "Oh, my beautiful flower, I have missed you! You are not dead and this brings me great joy! We should make love!"

Despite herself, Jackie giggled at his enthusiastic greeting. Damned if she hadn't missed Fez in the past few days, the bright smile he never lost, his inane sense of humor. "Maybe later, Fez," she said, returning the hug.

His eyes narrowed. "Later when? I need a time, woman!"

Before Jackie could respond, she was ripped out of the comfortingly familiar dialogue by none other than Sam. "Hi," the blond interrupted, flashing a smile at the much shorter girl. "I'm Samantha. I don't believe we've met."

Jackie forced herself to shake the hand Sam offered and worked her lips into an upward curve. "No, I don't think we have. I'm Jackie. I live next door with Donna." _Oh, yeah, and I used to date your husband. I held his hand and bought him shirts and told him I loved him. I still _do _love him._

"Great," Sam said brightly. "I can just tell the three of us are gonna get along like sisters. I don't have sisters, you know. And now there's two of you, right next door. God, new friends and the world's greatest husband, all in a week. I must've done something right, huh?"

As she spoke, she made her way over to Hyde's chair and settled herself in his lap. "What do you think, hubby? We blessed or what?"

The whole room froze. Everyone seemed to be hyper-aware of the faux pas except for the girl who'd made it, who was smiling brightly and waiting for Hyde's response. For Jackie, it just proved her 'appearances are deceiving' theory. Sam looked like your everyday, run-of-the-mill, scantily clad skank, but was truly the devil in disguise.

She was careful to keep her smile pasted on as she cleared her throat and saved them all from the awkward moment. "You two certainly seem made for each other," she chirped, her voice sounding insincere to even her own ears. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful life together. But you'll have to excuse Donna and I, we have an appointment we can't miss."

"We do?" At Jackie's harsh stare, Donna backpedaled furiously. "We do! She's right, we do, can't miss it. Good to see you guys, we'll be back later - er, maybe later, if we've got the time. You know how it is. Bye!" Outside, Donna gave Jackie a concerned once-over. "You okay?"

"Nope," Jackie bit out, her normally sparkling eyes dull. "But at least they think I am."

XXX

"They're really best friends?" Sam asked skeptically, the second Donna and Jackie had exited the basement.

The question - or more likely, its tone - caught Hyde's attention and had him actually looking Sam straight in the eye for the first time all day. "Yeah. Why?"

The blonde shrugged. "Just don't seem like a likely pair, that's all."

"Yeah, well, Jackie ... Jackie has a way of winning people over," Hyde said gruffly. "You still going out today?"

"Yeah, I wanna check out the job market, see if there're any openings." She stretched and rotated her hips in a quick move that had Fez's jaw hitting the floor. "Girl's gotta make a living, ya know. I'll be back by dinner, love you!"

She was barely out the door when Fez was at Hyde's side. "Please, Hyde, I beg of you. Tell me of the sex."

"Sure, Fez. When a man and a woman ..."

"I've heard that one!" Impatient for details, Fez stamped his foot. "The sex with the _stripper_! It is good, yes? Perhaps award-winning?"

Hyde responded with only a long-suffering sigh. "Fez. I think I'd like to be stoned right now. Circle time?"

It was a draw between which one Fez wanted more. Hyde watched the struggle play out on his face - sex or stoned? Sex or stoned? Finally, he seemed to reach a resolution.

"Circle time!" He clapped once, twice, briskly, then waved a stern finger in Hyde's face. "But afterwards I can watch you and Samantha do it."

"We'll see," Hyde promised. He wouldn't say anything to Fez - he had a reputation to uphold, after all - but he and Sam had yet to sleep together. He knew she wanted to - hell, she'd practically tried to get it done yesterday during dinner with Forman's parents right across the table. But somehow, he couldn't get himself psyched up for what was every guy's dream come true. "Let's do this, shall we?"

He couldn't wait to forget his current state of affairs, if only for a few hours. With Fez beaming at him from across the table and the basement filled with smoke, life seemed a whole lot more normal.


	3. When You're Around

**When You're Around**

_The least you could do is take it back_

_All the vicious remarks and verbal attacks_

"Fez, this isn't funny anymore! I really need that sweater back!"

Hyde heard Jackie's screech two seconds before the basement door flung open and she stomped inside. It wasn't a good enough warning period for him to duck into his room, blast Zeppelin, and fake temporary deafness, but he did have time to prep by adopting his classic expression of indifference.

Jackie's gaze – which was currently as murderous as a girl in a glittery rainbow t-shirt could get – swept the room and landed on Hyde. "Where is the sneaky foreign jerk who doesn't understand the importance of high fashion _or_ the idea of people's clothes being more to them than just something between their skin and the sun?"

A pause. "You mean … Fez?"

"_Ugh!_" Jackie threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Do you _know_ any other foreign people? No, because this is Wisconsin. So, yes, Fez. Has he been here?"

"Not since he stumbled into the dirty movie section of the video rental place yesterday," Hyde answered truthfully. "Oh, yeah, and if you're gonna try his place next, I'd definitely knock."

Jackie shuddered. "Ew. That _sleaze_ stole my favorite shirt – _again_, might I add – and I need it for this afternoon! It's my lucky sweater!"

He snickered. "You have a lucky sweater?"

"Oh, don't judge me, you wear sunglasses inside," Jackie snapped back irritably. Without thinking, she flopped down on the couch and released a loud sigh. "I _really _need that sweater."

"Why?" he asked, surprising even himself. At any other phase in their relationship, Hyde would never even have feigned interest in her sudden dire need for an article of clothing. He would have either told her to stop squawking about it or shut her up himself in any one of the creative ways he stored up his sleeve. But this was the first time Jackie had even acknowledged him since Sam's arrival, and he had an inane urge to keep the conversation going. It was probably the same kind of urge suicide bombers got before volunteering for their tasks, but still.

"I have a job interview."

Hyde choked. "I'm sorry. You have a – a what?"

"A job interview," she repeated testily. "I need a job, since I gave up the opportunity of a lifetime to come back here and make up with your sorry ass."

"Oh. I see. The, uh, the Chicago thing fell through, huh?"

"Yeah. Right after I _thought_ the rest of my life had fallen through when you followed me there and proceeded to be _the_ biggest jackass in the history of … you being a jackass!"

"Oh, was that before or after _you nailed Kelso_?"

She ignored him, choosing instead to focus on her own line of reasoning. "But that was just me being silly. Because _really_ the rest of my life fell through after I lost the job, when I came back to offer you yet another chance at making things right and it turned out that you had _married_ a _stripper_."

"Again, I'm gonna have to reference the fact that _you nailed Kelso_."

"Oh my God!" she shrieked, jumping to her feet and beginning to pace. "You're infuriating! You're beyond infuriating! You're … whatever comes next! I told you five thousand times, I didn't 'nail' Michael! Hello, been there, done that!"

"You know, I don't even know where you get off being so angry at _me_," he interrupted, "You started this whole thing when you gave me that stupid ultimatum."

"_Ultimatum!_"

The screech was at an all-time high. Hyde winced. He _knew _he should've just kept his mouth shut. But somehow, Jackie had always been able to crack his Zen defenses and make him do things he'd regret later.

"I confessed my love for you! I put my future in your hands! I made myself completely vulnerable to you; I basically laid myself naked at your feet! And you turned me down flat! You told me to have a nice trip! And then you ran off to Vegas and got hitched to the first disease-ridden skank you stumble across! I – cannot – believe – you!"

Hyde stood. He knew from experience that the only way to fight with Jackie was to start on equal ground. Plus, she was tiny, and he could always play the 'bigger and more intimidating' card. It worked wonders when putting Forman in his place. "First of all," he began, "I'd like the record to show that had you _actually _laid yourself naked at my feet, we probably wouldn't be having this or any other conversation right now … 'cause we'd still be having sex."

"Oh, oh, you are such a pig!" she sputtered, grinding her finger into his chest for emphasis. "You are _so_ lucky you ever laid a finger on me! And you can bet your last dollar that it won't happen again in _this_ lifetime! So you can think about _that_ when you're laying awake at night, clutching your pillow –"

"Trying to recover from the hot, wild sex I'll have had with my _professional stripper_ of a wife?" he supplied with a smirk.

Jackie's mouth snapped closed. For a split second, Hyde felt relieved … accomplished, even. He'd done the impossible. He'd shut Jackie Burkhart up, he'd rendered her speechless. Then he caught sight of the tears glimmering in her eyes and cursed inwardly.

"Oh, damn."

Jackie took a minute to regain some composure. She'd known coming over here was a terrible idea. She'd known there was the possibility of having to see Steven – or worse, Steven and Sam. But she'd needed that shirt, damn it. The way her life was going lately, she was taking every necessary precaution.

And look where it had gotten her. Steven Hyde tearing her heart out for the fiftieth consecutive time while she struggled to stay standing and breathe.

"You know what?" she said slowly. "You are truly the biggest jerk I've ever met in my life. I've been cheated on so many times that it probably wouldn't even hurt anymore. But for you to go out and marry someone? After turning down even the _idea_ of one day marrying me? After basically laughing in my face about it? And then to accuse _me_ of doing something wrong?

"You're not worth one second more of my time. You never have been. I don't know why I didn't see things more clearly before. You know what, Steven Hyde? Congratulations on your marriage. It was the biggest mistake of your life. And I think deep down, you already know that."

She left without another word. Stunned and, for once, defeated, Hyde could do nothing but watch her go. Her dead calm at the end of her spiel had unnerved him. Jackie was never, ever so serene about anything. Christ, she got worked up about someone wearing an outfit similar to hers.

That was what he loved most about her – her passion. The boundless energy she could plug into whatever project came along, her absolute abundance of opinions and ideas and plans. To witness her having such a resigned reaction to some bad decision of his made him think that perhaps she really was done with him.

And on top of that … he thought she might be right about his marriage.


	4. Resolution

**Resolution**

_I like the universe but she messes with my words_

_I'm not talking planets or galaxies and the distance just makes it worse_

"Red, I want you to talk to Steven."

"No."

"Red, that boy is depressed. We have _got_ to step in."

"Kitty, if I had to stick my foot up the ass of every kid we've got in that basement who's screwed up, you'd be married to a man with no legs." Point made, Red disappeared behind his newspaper again. "And what's taking dinner so long?"

Kitty slammed the over shut, served herself a slice of meatloaf, and began forking it into her mouth. "Mmm, this is _so_ good. Probably my best ever. Mm-mm-mm."

"Alright." Red slapped the paper down on the table and glared. "What do I have to do to get fed?"

Kitty arched an eyebrow at him while taking another bite. "It's _really_ delicious."

"I want a divorce," Red declared flatly as he stood up. "And the end piece of the meatloaf better still be here when I get back."

Kitty listened to him stomp all the way down the stairs and smiled to herself. The meatloaf wasn't even that good tonight. She might have let it go in the oven a few minute more than necessary. Still … added to the sweet victory she'd just gained over Red, it tasted just right.

XXX

"Steven," Red barked when he'd reached the house's lower level. "Shut that television off and come upstairs for dinner with Kitty and I. And if you keep a smile on your face the entire time, I won't make you do any yard work for a week."

"Tempting, but I'll pass," Hyde smirked, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"Two weeks. Three?"

"What's the big deal about me having dinner with you guys?"

Red released a long-suffering sigh. "Kitty's got it in her head that you're depressed and she wants me to talk to you. And you know how she is, until she'd satisfied that you're cured, I won't get a moment's peace."

"So?" Hyde reclined in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head. "Talk."

"You're really gonna make me do this?"

Hyde beamed. "Well, I long to benefit from your words of infinite wisdom, Red."

The older man sighed again and sat down on the couch. "Look, kid, here's the thing. You screwed up. You got married to the wrong girl. You're aware of this, right?"

The smile disappeared from Hyde's face. He shifted in his chair, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking. "I made a decision and I stood by it, if that's what you mean."

"You got drunk in Vegas and picked up a stripper!" Red exclaimed. "Don't try to act like it's something you wanted, kid. You're only hurting everyone involved."

"Yeah, and last time I checked, 'everyone involved' didn't include you and Kitty," Hyde shot back combatively. "Look, Red, I appreciate the concern and you guys trying to help but, really, it's going to be fine. It just takes some getting used to, that's all."

"That's not what marriage is supposed to be about, Steven. Listen. Jackie's loud. And irritating as all hell. And she's probably the most self-involved creature I've ever had to deal with."

"And those are her better qualities," Hyde put in.

"Oh, yeah, if that's true, then what were you doing with her for the past couple years? Just passing the time?" Hyde remained silent. "Yeah, I thought so. The thing is, kid, there's still time to make it right. You just gotta think things through and decide on what you really want. No one will look down on you if you choose to end this charade of a marriage to that – that girl."

"Well, thanks for the talk, Red. But I've got some things I have to do, so you can go back upstairs and tell Kitty you talked to me and enjoy your meatloaf."

Red hesitated before going back upstairs. Truthfully, he hadn't just been talking to Steven because his wife had forced the issue. He had eyes, too, and he was just as worried as the next person about the situation at hand. He felt like it could all blow up soon, especially if Steven kept trying to pretend everything was fine. "Okay, that's fine, son. But think about what I said, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. I will."

XXX

Hyde went to the record store, though it was well past closing time and he had no business to take care off. He had nowhere else to go. The basement had ceased to feel like home to him ever since Eric and Kelso had taken off and Sam had paraded in. And he didn't think he'd be too welcome in the Pinciotti household either, considering girls usually sided with each other and Donna could probably take him in a fight.

He'd just let himself in and flicked on the lights when there was a soft tapping on the door. "We're closed," he was already yelling when he moved closer and saw a small figure he recognized instantly. "Jackie. What're you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, sure." He hated himself for stepping back so that she didn't brush against him as she entered. He hated that he hadn't seen her since making her cry a week ago. And he really, really hated that all of Red's words about making the wrong choice and fixing his mistakes were echoing in his ears as he watched her wander the store. "It's a little late to be out buying a record, don't you think? Somebody's birthday or something?"

"I work over there now," she explained, gesturing vaguely to one of the office buildings down the street. "I was just on my way home and I saw you coming in. I figured we should talk."

"I think we tried that already," he scoffed. "I recall something about me not being worth your time."

The smile she offered him was wan, a watered-down version of her usual grin. He hadn't seen her truly smile, in the way that made his heart skip a beat, in what felt like forever. "Yeah. That's why I came by – to apologize. I don't want us to be on bad terms, Hyde."

"Since when do you call me Hyde?"

"Since when do you get married in Vegas?" she countered, but there was no sting in the words. "Things change, I guess. I just wanted to see you and, well, say that I'm sorry. For everything I said the other day. I was hurt and I was lashing out and I didn't really mean it."

"Yes, you did. You have every right to feel the way you do, Jackie. I know how badly I must have hurt you. You have to know I didn't mean to. I was drunk when I married Sam, so drunk that I _still_ don't remember it."

"There's a touching story to tell the grandkids."

"Yeah, well. The point is, I messed up and I'm sorry that you had to pay for it, too. I just want you to know, I didn't do it as revenge against you, I never had the intention to hurt you at all. I was just trying to forget … everything that'd happened."

She nodded, battling back tears. "You know … nothing ever happened with Michael. I would never have done that to you – to anyone. So. I guess I'll see you around."

Hyde shook himself out of his daze. He truly was an idiot. He was standing alone in an empty record store, miles away from the house he called home and the woman he called a wife, and he'd never felt more alive than when Jackie touched his shoulder lightly before disappearing down the street.

How could he have lost the one thing that meant the world to him?


	5. Feels Like Rain

**Feels Like Rain**

_And it feels like rain_

_When the words all sound the same_

"Ugh. That is _it_," Jackie declared, slamming the bedroom door behind her to punctuate her words. "I quit!"

"You say that every day," Donna intoned, not bothering to look up from the letter she was writing Eric.

Jackie rolled her eyes at her friend's back. "Yeah, well, this time I really mean it," she snapped. It had been three weeks since she'd blown up at Hyde, two since they'd called their truce, and she felt as if her life had gone from bad to worse. "My stupid boss told me today that my shoes were against office policy."

Donna glanced up to study the shoes in question. They were sandals, open-toed and high-heeled, and, of course, the brightest pink imaginable. Only Jackie would pick them off a shelf, plunk down an alarming sum of money for them, and then be able to pull them off without seeming tacky. "Well, Jackie, _look_ at them. No office would allow those things. Nobody with 20/20 vision would allow them."

"Ugh. This wench has literally _zero_ respect for my sense of style. Every day it's something. She's obviously just jealous 'cause she could easily be mistaken for Bigfoot and could never pull off such delicate footwear."

"Yeah, that must be it," Donna replied dryly. "Look, you know you're not really gonna quit, so can we skip the idle-threat part of the evening and move on to whatever else we're going to do tonight?"

"I'm serious this time, Donna. I mean, first it's my skirts being too short, now my shoes are too high? Who does this woman think she is?"

"Your boss?"

"Not after tomorrow. I don't need this aggravation. And I certainly don't need this woman with this _huge _bug up her butt coming down on me every other day."

Donna sighed and, realizing she wouldn't get another word written until she'd addressed Jackie's problem, set her pen down. "The thing is, Jackie, you _do_. You need the job. You need the money."

"Oh, _please_ don't remind me," Jackie begged, dramatically burying her head amidst her pile of stuffed animals. "God, Donna, do you remember when I had money? When I thought I'd never have to work a day in my life?"

"Vaguely," Donna smirked. "You were even more unbearable."

The response she was expecting – a mean glare, an offended gasp, an insult tossed right back at her – didn't come. Donna waited as a minute passed, then another, and finally looked over to the other girl's bed.

Jackie was curled up into a ball, clutching Mr. Fluffy to her chest as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook with the effort of trying to keep her sobs silent.

"Ohhh, no, no, no. Jackie." Donna moved to the bed and put her arms around her friend. "Jackie, don't cry. You know I was just kidding. You know how much everyone loves you."

"Yeah, right, everyone," Jackie choked out through her tears. "Except … except … oh, Donna."

"What? Is this about Hyde? Jackie, talk to me."

The look on Jackie's face was desperately forlorn when she finally raised her eyes to Donna's. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, Donna. My _life _wasn't supposed to be like this. Steven and I were gonna get married and I was gonna have this fabulous job in Chicago and everything was going to be perfect."

"Jackie, you're just going through a rough time right now, that's all. You know things are bound to get better. Everybody has to have a sucky job at some point in their lives. And Hyde … I mean, come on, Jackie, he screwed up big time. Everyone knows that."

"But why wasn't I enough for him? Why didn't he love me like I loved him?" she cried. "Donna, I can't stand being near him. And I can't stand not seeing him. I just … ugh, I love him so _much_ that I hate him. Oh, God. How did everything get to be so hard?"

"You know what? I've got just the thing for us right now." Donna jumped up, rummaged around in her drawer, and presented Jackie with a bag. "What do you say?"

"What's this?" Jackie sniffed, peering into it. "Donna! You think getting stoned is the answer to my problems?"

"Not at all. I think getting over Hyde is the answer to your problems. But we're gonna take baby steps and start off with just forgetting him for the night. I mean, come on, Jackie. You still love Hyde, who's married. I still love Eric, who's in freaking Africa. We've been moping and pining for weeks now. We're pathetic! So let's lighten up, live a little, carpe diem, baby!"

Jackie hesitated.

"Don't think I don't hear you crying yourself to sleep every night," Donna warned. "It's as bad as when you used to listen to those dolphin sounds. Come on, Jackie. For one night, let's pretend we're strong, independent women who don't need men in our lives to have a good time. You in?"

Sold, Jackie wiped her cheeks and worked up a small smile. "I'm in."

XXX

A few hours later, Donna's bedroom was filled with the sweet-smelling haze that had so often permeated the basement. It felt a little like coming home to be sprawled out on the floor with Jackie, giggling madly about something she'd already forgotten.

"Oh, man," she said happily, "I feel so good right now. I wish the guys were here."

"Ew." Jackie made a face. "I totally don't. In fact, you know what? I hate guys. I'm giving them up. I quit."

"If you quit your job … and you quit guys …" Donna paused to let a surge of laughter pass. "What the hell are you going to do with your life?"

"Maybe I'll be a famous actress in Hollywood. Or I could go to college. What if I went to college? Think it'd be hard?"

"Probably," Donna said absentmindedly, preoccupied by the sudden mobility of her bed. "Are you seeing this? Is my bed moving?"

"No, that's just the whole room spinning," Jackie soothed. "Maybe I should just go to Vegas. I heard there's an opening at the strip bars."

"'Cause Sam's here now! Right? But you know what I think, Jackie? I think you and Hyde should, like, sing a duet. Or shake hands or … something. You're so cute together."

"You're just saying that 'cause I'd look good with anyone," Jackie informed her, latching onto the desk and struggling to pull herself upright. "Whoa. Whew. Anyway. You know what I think about Sam? She's cute. Skanky, but cute. I'm okay with it. Her and Hyde should have babies."

"I bet if they did, the babies would wear sunglasses all the time."

"But probably not clothes."

"'Cause their mom's a skanky stripper."

"Exactly."

"We love Sam. I think. We like her, right?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. She's _great_." Jackie bobbed her head empathetically. "I'm really glad they're so happy together. It makes me as happy as … as my fabulous hair! And you know what else? I'm gonna get over stupid Steven Hyde."

"Good! 'Cause he's a married man and I think it's illegal to date them. So you should just … play it cool. Like a cucumber. Hmm. Cool cucumbers. Hot potatoes. I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Starving! Let's go make some pasta or something! You know what, Donna? I love you. You're my best friend. And I've got you … and Fez … and a great rack. And I don't need Steven. I really don't. He moved on, so … I will, too."


	6. Make Out Kids

**Make Out Kids**

_Lights out, we're covered in each other's warm embrace_

It had been raining in Point Place for the past two weeks. Sam had barely graced the basement with her presence, which had made it easier for Jackie – determined to act normal and move on from Hyde - and Donna to begin frequenting it again.

"I am happy you are both here," Fez told them on a particularly stormy evening. "I am frightened of all the thunder. Could we hug?"

"Aw, Fez." Jackie patted his back delicately, but kept her distance on the couch. "No way."

"You would let a friend tremble in fear rather than put him out of his misery with a warm embrace and some … stroking?"

"Yes," the two girls chorused, and Donna added emphasis with a light slap to the back of his head.

"Hyde, my friend, help me out."

"You're on your own, man."

"Oh, sure, some of us don't _need_ to beg for boob. Some of us married hot strippers who probably give it up twice a night."

"And _some_ of us need to learn to shut our mouths and have some tact," Donna hushed him quickly with another, harder slap and hurried to smooth over the potentially awkward moment. "Guys, can't we watch something better than another rerun? Isn't there anything else to do in this town?"

"Well, there's always porn," Hyde offered lazily.

"Not an option," Jackie vetoed firmly. Her eyes darted to his and then away again. It was the first direct interaction they'd had since the girls had shown up three hours ago. "But I second Donna's vote that we find something else to do. I'm seriously bored."

"Well, in case you guys haven't noticed, it's pouring outside," Hyde pointed out unnecessarily. "What would you suggest?"

"Maybe I should go call Eric," Donna mused aloud. "It's Friday night, right? The rates are lower now."

"Yeah, be sure to tell him how lame things have been since he left," Hyde suggested. "Let him know things are finally how he likes them – quiet, bordering on dead."

"Will do," she noted. "Anyone else, messages to pass along?"

"Tell him to eat a sandwich," Jackie commanded. "If he comes back skinnier than me, I'm gonna kick his ass."

Hyde guffawed but wisely kept his mouth shut. Donna, chuckling, said her goodbyes and took her leave.

"I am sad," Fez announced when she'd gone. "Donna has Eric to call, and Hyde has a stripper to sleep with, and Jackie has been on seven dates in the past three weeks, and I am lonely. Why does no one love Fez?"

"Aw, Fez, you'll find the perfect girl for you," Jackie comforted.

"In a magazine," Hyde snickered.

Fez glared. "I am going to call Kelso and ask him for tips. He always knew how to get the ladies." With that, he stormed out, reappearing only for a moment to grab the umbrella he'd forgotten.

"Uh-oh," Hyde chuckled, "Fez is on the prowl."

"Ladies, lock your doors," Jackie agreed, taking advantage of the sudden emptiness of the couch to stretch out and get comfortable.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Hyde could no longer bite his tongue. "So … seven dates in three weeks, huh?"

"Ha." She plucked nervously at a few threads in the couch's lining. "He's exaggerating. I had to cancel one last week when I worked late. And speaking of working late … where's, uh, Sam?"

"Her line of work requires a lot of night shifts," Hyde said, skillfully avoiding the more graphic details.

"Oh." Jackie glanced around the room, racking her brain for something else to say. Catching sight of the t.v. screen, she began to laugh heartily.

"What's so funny?"

"From this angle, Elmer Fudd looks just like Eric!" she gasped, still giggling. "Oh my God, I really thought it was him for a second."

"Let me see." Hyde moved from his regular chair to a seat on the couch, slouching low to see from Jackie's vantage point. Their temples collided sharply as Hyde squinted at the screen. "Okay … ow."

"_Ow_," Jackie echoed, rubbing her head. "Jeez, you have one thick skull."

"Yours isn't exactly a cushion," he muttered, tending to his own wound. "Sorry 'bout that."

She laughed. "Your sunglasses are all – oh, here." Reaching out, she removed the glasses that shielded his eyes, then gently slid them back into place. "There. Much better."

Her hands on his face were so familiar, the cool fingertips brushing through his hair, the cool palms pressed flat against his cheeks. His entire body buzzed with the sensation of just that one simple touch.

"Um." Jackie wet her lips, obviously just as thrown off by the physical contact as he was. "It's getting late."

"Yeah." Slowly, his hands rose to her hair, fingering just the tips of the silky strands. "It's raining pretty hard out there."

"Mmm. I should …" her hands dropped from his face, only to trail down his chest and stop at his thighs. "Go."

"Yeah." A deafening roll of thunder sounded outside, the force of it shaking the lamp on the coffee table, and still the spell wasn't broken. "Or you could … stay."

"That'd be a bad idea."

"Right, terrible. Absolutely ridiculous." Even as he spoke, his fingers were trailing down her bare arms. "Forget I said anything."

She shivered and grasped onto the hem of his shirt, toying with the material. "Consider it forgotten."

Later, they wouldn't be able to decide who made the first move. One moment, they were teetering on the brink and the next, they were diving over the edge; lips fusing together as if their lives depended on it. And as Hyde picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them, they were both thinking the same thing: that, finally, they were home.

XXX

Hyde awoke the next morning feeling better than he had in months. He'd had a lot of sex in his time, with a lot of different girls, but sleeping with Jackie was an experience on a whole other level. He felt … whole again, as if some vital part of him was missing and only by being with her did he stand a chance of regaining it.

A satisfied smile on his face, he stretched and moved to wrap his arm around her. The smile disappeared when he trapped only a pillow against his body.

"What the …?"

He sat up, somewhat shocked to find himself alone in the bed. A piece of paper lay on the nightstand beneath his shades, which he knocked to the floor in his hurry to read the note. The sight of her familiar, loopy handwriting warmed his heart until the words she'd written processed.

_Hyde – Sorry about last night. It won't happen again. See you, J._

He fell back against the pillows that still smelled of her, torn between waiting her out and going to find her immediately. "Damn it, Jackie," he cursed out loud, crumpling the letter in his hands. "Where'd you go?"


	7. Time Turned Fragile

**Time Turned Fragile**

_These are the things I think about_

_When I'm alone without you_

"Hyde, have you seen Jackie?"

There were a variety of ways he could have answered Donna's question. The most prominent in his mind was _Sure, last night. She was naked. It was awesome. _Thankfully, his Zen skills kept that thought at bay and allowed him to come up with a more noncommittal, "Not since yesterday. Why, what's up?"

"Well, she's got another date tonight and she roped me into going shopping for an outfit with her this afternoon." Donna frowned and took a seat on the couch. "But now I can't find her anywhere."

_Another date tonight._ The words echoed in his ears, making his head hurt. The thought of Jackie seeing someone else, batting her lashes at them, laying her hands on their arm, set his blood boiling. He didn't want her seeing anyone else. She belonged with him.

_Oh, where? _his conscience scoffed at him. _Hidden in the closet when your wife comes home? If you're allowed to be married, she can certainly see other people. Unless you're gonna be a hypocrite about it. _

"Another date, huh?" He cleared his throat, wishing he could clear his head as easily. "Fez mentioned she's been doing that a lot lately."

Before he could continue, Donna threw up a hand. "Oh, no, you don't, stop right there, mister."

"What? What'd I do?"

"Do _not_ start bashing Jackie in front of me, okay? It's perfectly natural for her to be dating again and I completely support it. She's trying to get over you and doing the best she can, ya got that?"

"She's, uh, trying to get over me?" _Yeah, well, right back atcha, _he thought, wondering if she was finding it as difficult as he was. "She said that?"

"Well, honestly, Hyde, you didn't really expect her to wait around for you to get your act together, did you? And give you, what, a seventy-fifth chance to step up and do the right thing?" Donna rolled her eyes. "You men all think that somehow, women's lives should revolve around you. Ugh. Pigs."

"We're sorry," Hyde said faux-contritely, and ducked when she lobbed a magazine at his head. "Hey, alright, I surrender! Listen. Why don't I give you a lift to the mall and you can see if she decided to make it a solo mission. I'll even help you look."

Donna's brows knitted together. "Are you serious?"

Hyde shrugged, feigning indifference. "I've got nothing else to do. 'Sides, I feel bad for the poor mall workers. The sooner you get Jackie under control, the better. I know how she can be."

He knew she could be shallow, and carelessly cruel, and obnoxious enough to make a person seriously consider homicide. He knew exactly what any stranger saw when they looked at her – a spoiled little rich girl who was used to getting all the attention and just assumed everyone else in the world existed solely to give it.

But he also knew shat she could be impossibly sweet, unexpectedly clever, and unduly insecure. He knew that she bit her lip when she got nervous and twirled her hair when bored. He knew she kept her skin so soft by applying lotion twice a day and that her ribs were ticklish and all the places to kiss that would make her break apart in his hands.

Most of all, he knew they needed to talk about what had happened between them last night. And he knew she would avoid him for as long as humanly possibly, so it was up to him to make the first move.

XXX

Hyde and Donna split up at the mall's entrance, Donna graciously offering to search the stores if Hyde just kept an eye out in the food court and the record store he was sure to wander into. After arranging to meet back at the El Camino in thirty minutes, their search commenced.

"Okay," Hyde coached himself, glancing around at the mall's daunting enormity. "If I were Jackie, where would I be?"

The obvious answer was the jewelry store. Jackie loved anything sparkly and expensive and her collection of necklaces, bracelets, and other useless baubles was astonishing. But on second thought, it wasn't something she'd ever buy herself, especially now that she was working and on a tight budget.

Which is how he ended up poking around in shop after shop, carefully avoiding the racks of merchandise. He felt extremely out of his element and a little ridiculous, knowing that customers and salespeople alike were staring at him strangle. He wasn't sure why he was always so willing to humiliate himself for her, but he'd grown used to it by now. _Only for Jackie, _he told himself grimly and, as if thinking her name had willed her into being, he spotted her bent over a jewelry case in the next store.

"Shoulda gone with the gut," he groaned aloud, thinking of all the other places he'd checked already, and hurried into the store before she could get away again.

XXX

Jackie didn't have many places to go when she wanted to be alone. Her own home was long gone, she shared a bedroom with Donna, the basement was like freaking Grand Central Station. So for as long as she could remember, when she'd had some serious thinking to do, she'd come to the mall.

It wasn't about the clothes – although she loved them, sure, what girl in her right mind didn't? It was about the solitude. There was an unwritten law that you didn't bother people while they shopped, just ignored their existence and went about your own business.

Today, she was taking the time to reconsider where she stood in her mission to get over Hyde. She'd thought she was doing okay – dating other people was the logical first step and she'd been doing that religiously. So what if she still moved away when they went in for the goodnight kiss? Some of them just weren't up to her standards.

But if she was being honest with herself, she could admit her adversity to sealing the deal wasn't all wrapped up in them. It was about her, too. And Hyde, of course. It felt like every decision she'd made in the past three years had involved him.

The thing was … she'd been taken to some of the town's finest restaurants in the past few weeks. She'd seen the newest movies, at her dates' expenses. Her office had been flooded with incoming bouquets and chocolates and _When can I see you again?_ cards. And still, every time her doorbell rang, her heart had filled with the hope that Hyde would be on the other side with his divorce papers in hand and a declaration of love on his lips.

And she was always, _always_ disappointed. Jackie frowned down at the case of wedding rings she was mulling over. Last time she'd been in this store, at this very display, she'd been filled with excitement. She'd been so sure that Steven was going to agree to get married. At the time, she'd thought they were going to be together forever.

Sleeping with him had to have been the dumbest mistake in her life. And she'd done a _lot_ of dumb things. Hello, dating Michael Kelso for so long? Not her brightest moment. But last night definitely took the cake.

He was _married_. As in, man and wife. In sickness and health. 'Til death do they part. _Not_ 'until he comes to his senses and sends the skank packing and comes crawling back for forgiveness'. Which wouldn't happen, anyway.

So she was now officially 'the other woman'. Granted, it was only one time (well, twice, but only one night) and it was _not_ going to happen again, but those thoughts didn't ease her mind. She felt dirty. She felt … cheap.

_You didn't do anything wrong, _a voice in the back of her head argued. _He was yours first. It was like reclaiming stolen property._

_He's not your property anymore, _another voice retorted. _He's not _yours_ at all. It was wrong._

"Hey, Jackie."

Without looking up, she knew exactly who was behind her. She could even picture him, hands stuffed into his pockets, shoulders hunched slightly because the mall's crowds made him uncomfortable. She turned slowly, trying to delay the inevitable.


	8. Better Open the Door

**Better Open the Door**

_I cannot let you inside my cell_

_For fear I'll sink this ship and drag us both down_

She looked … scared, Hyde decided, when Jackie had finally turned around and he could get a good look at her. He didn't like that his presence put that look on her face, like she was waiting for Sam to jump out from behind him and start attacking her.

"H – Hyde." Jackie's lips twitched as she tried to force a smile. "Hi. What're you doing here?"

"I needed some earrings to match my outfit," he said dryly. She barely cracked a smile, but he pressed on. "Donna was looking for you, I guess you guys had plans. I offered to help."

"Oh!" Jackie's palms flew to her forehead. "I totally forgot! God, how stupid of me. Where is she?"

Hyde gestured vaguely over his shoulder. "I have no idea. We split up to cover more ground. This place is huge, by the way. I stand almost no chance of making it back to the car."

"You get used to it. Come on, we should find her." Moving past him to lead the way, Jackie made her second mistake in two days. She touched him.

It was only a light touch, nothing like the grasping and clutching she'd done last night. They'd touched a thousand times more intimately in their years of dating and still, the familiar feel of his worn leather jacket beneath her fingertips stopped her in her tracks.

Touching him was like second nature to her, Jackie realized. It was just something she did. During all the time they'd dated, there'd hardly been an instance when they were more than arm's length apart. She sat on his lap or he slung an arm casually around her shoulder or they stood so close that their thighs brushed and he tucked two fingers in her back pocket.

And now, although it still came so easily, it was forbidden. She didn't get to have that level of comfort with him anymore. It was a sobering concept. There would be meals at the Forman's during which she wouldn't rest her feet on his lap beneath the table, hours of television in the basement they wouldn't spend snarking at each other, night after endless night without him walking her home and holding her close just a moment longer than necessary.

"Jackie? You okay?"

Hyde's voice, lowered in concern, snapped her back to reality. "I – I'm sorry," she mumbled, letting her hand drop away from his sleeve as if it burned her. "I can't do this."

"Do what? Jackie, what're you talking about?" He tried to grab her wrist but she twisted out of reach and hurried away. "Jackie, come back!"

She disappeared in the crowd of early morning shoppers. Hyde growled, raking a hand through his curls. _Way to be, Hyde, _he congratulated himself. _Find her and lose her all over again. _He couldn't get over how shaken she'd looked, like a deer caught in the headlights. He hated seeing her so troubled and not being able to do anything to help.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Ah … me?" Hyde turned to face the salesman – James, his nametag proclaimed - who seemed to be trying to get his attention. "What's up, man?"

James offered him a small velvet box. Hyde bit back the 'no, thanks, I'm taken' joke the situation begged for and simply popped the case open. An engagement ring sparkled up at him, the diamond dazzling as it caught and reflected the light. "Uh … I do?" he tried, unsure of what the other man was getting at.

"Your fiancée asked to see this one," James explained, looking around for Jackie. "Is she still interested or did she find something else?"

"My fiancée … oh." Understanding dawned, prompting Hyde to take a closer look at what he held in his hands. A single diamond, smaller in size than he would have expected, gleamed in the middle of a delicate silver band. "She's not my fiancée."

"Oh. Right, then. Whoever it is, he's one lucky man," James commented as he withdrew the jewel from Hyde's hands and set it back in its case. "Beautiful girl. Seemed sad, though."

"Yeah." Hyde stared thoughtfully in the direction Jackie had gone. "She did, didn't she?"

XXX

Donna was about to cut her losses, grab a pretzel, and head home. Trying to find Jackie in a mall was like looking for a needle in an extremely large, crowded haystack. Every shopper looked the same to her, faceless and fast-paced, balancing their purses and purchases and navigating their obstacles with a deft skill she was a little jealous of.

She was seconds away from throwing in the towel when a commotion near the dressing rooms in grabbed her attention. A small throng of people had gathered, including a security guard who stood slightly back and was murmuring into his walkie-talkie. Donna inched closer, wondering if they'd caught a shoplifter.

She was just about to ask the woman next to her for details when she heard Hyde's familiar voice demanding, "Just open the door, okay? There's a bunch of people watching out here, so don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

"They wouldn't be watching if you hadn't started pounding on the door like a maniac!" Jackie shot back indignantly, safe behind the locked door of her changing stall. "Why don't you just go away and let me get back to my shopping?"

"Excuse me … excuse me, I know them," Donna explained patiently, working her way through the crowd to stand at Hyde's shoulder. "What're you _doing_?"

"I found her," Hyde said curtly, his gaze glued to the door. "And now she _refuses_ to leave the dressing room."

"I'm not done shopping yet," Jackie piped up.

"She's trying to get back at me," Hyde told Donna, but his words were obviously meant for Jackie's ears. "She wants to _humiliate_ me 'cause I married Sam instead of her."

It was a jackass thing to say, sure, but Hyde thought it had the most hope of being effective. If he wanted Jackie to come out and face him, hearts and flowers weren't going to do the trick. She was hurt and covering that hurt with anger and if he could just fuel the fire enough, he knew her indignation would outweigh her self-control and make her come out swinging.

"_Someone_ needs to check their ego at the door," Jackie snapped back furiously. "I don't care what – or _who_ – you do, Steven Hyde. It's your life and I don't want a part in it, so you can just leave me out of your delusions, thank you very much."

Jackie was absolutely fuming with anger. She'd gone to the dressing rooms intending to hide and maybe let her tears fall. To have Hyde follow her there and be even more of a jerk than she'd ever imagined was heartbreaking. There was no way she could tell him what she'd been thinking now. It was obvious any feelings she thought he harbored after last night were a product of her overactive imagination.

"Oh, _my_ delusions? That's rich." He barked out a short laugh, hating to admit that the dig hurt. "I'm not the one mooning over engagement rings, Jackie. Tell me, did you finally find a big enough loser to sucker into marrying you?"

"Hyde!" Donna's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. "Shut up! What are you trying to do?"

"I'd rather be married to a loser than a _tramp_," Jackie spat out. She just wanted him to go away … far, far away. If she could just keep her distance from him for the rest of her life, she might be okay. "Why don't you run along home to your wife, Hyde? I'm sure she can squeeze in a little time with you between her paying customers."

"Go. Hyde, go, seriously." Donna motioned the security guard over, desperate to keep the peace before the whole thing blew out of control. "We'll take a taxi home, please, Hyde, just leave before it gets worse. Go!"

He scuffled with the security guard, his entire body seething with the emotions Jackie brought to the surface, but was eventually escorted out. Donna immediately set about doing damage control, shooing the crowd away. "Okay, folks, show's over, nothing to see here, move along. Jackie?"

The door cracked open, allowing Donna a view of Jackie's pale, tear-streaked face. "Is he gone?" she whispered. Donna nodded. At the affirmation, Jackie let the door swing open as she slid down to the floor, utterly spent. "Oh, God, Donna, when is it going to stop _hurting_? Why do I still love him so damn _much_?"


	9. Hangman

**Hangman**

_I'm just a guy who never tried_

_I'm just a stupid fuck with brilliant luck_

_And sometimes a bright idea_

"Oh, good, Steven, you're home!" Kitty clapped excitedly, paying no attention to the way he slammed the door and started to storm past her. "Eric's on the phone! Would you like to speak with him?"

"Not right now, Mrs. Forman," he said sharply, determined to make it down to the basement so he could brood over the words he and Jackie had exchanged. "I've got some things to take care of."

"Oh. Oh, you've got _things_." Kitty rolled her eyes, tugging him back by the belt loop. "Well, that's all well and good, Mister Snappy Pants, but my son is your best friend and he doesn't call from Africa just any old day of the week. So I ythink you should speak to him while you have the chance, don't you?"

Hyde sighed. There was no refusing Kitty when she had it in her head that she wanted you to do something. "I guess you have a point, Mrs. Forman. Can I take it in the kitchen?"

"Sure, sure, whatever you want, hon. You just take your call and I'll whip you up a delicious treat," she promised brightly, as if he'd made the choice himself. "Hurry, now, those rates aren't getting any cheaper!"

He was still grumbling when he lifted the phone to his ear and Eric, half a world away, was already laughing. "You, uh, heard all that, huh?"

"Mom hasn't changed a bit," Eric chuckled. "And you haven't either, from the sound of things. Really, Hyde, what's more important than catching up with your oldest friend? Is it circle time or something?"

"Nah, man, sorry 'bout all that. It's great hearing from you. It's just … me and Jackie just got into it."

"A-ha. What'd the she-devil do now?"

"Misunderstood something nice that I was trying to do, overreacted, caused a scene – well. Made me cause a scene, I guess. Humiliated the both of us in public." Hyde shrugged, even though his friend couldn't see the gesture. "The usual, I guess."

"Wow, sounds like _nothing_'s changed," Eric commented. "Except for … oh, yeah … you're _married_ now."

"Ow," Hyde acknowledged. "Definite burn, man. You've improved."

"Well, fighting off disease-ridden monkeys strengthens the muscles _and_ sharpens the wit, what can I say? But seriously, man. Why're you still letting Jackie get to you? I heard the stripper's _smokin'_."

"She is. But I don't know, I can't help it. Where Jackie's involved … I just get stupid. She just … _bugs_ me." Hyde could feel his blood beginning to boil again at just the thought of their argument. "But, hey, whatever. How're the foreigners treating you? Are all non-Americans as strange as Fez?"

"No, he's definitely one of a kind," Eric said, "But let me tell you, my students here are great. The first day …"

He embarked on a story about a prank the kids had pulled. The boys talked for a few more minutes, until Eric had to go. Hyde put the phone down, feeling slightly calmer. It was good to hear from Eric. Forman's presence had been a constant throughout most of Hyde's life and it was reassuring to know that, oceans away or not, that wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

"So." Kitty slid a piece of pie in front of Hyde, bringing him back to the present. "You and Jackie had a fight, huh?"

"I shoulda known you weren't just innocently baking," Hyde grinned and dug in. "Always an ulterior motive, Mrs. Forman. You're crafty."

Pleased, she blushed and took a seat across from him. "Well, why don't you eat up and tell me all about it?"

"I don't know." Hyde hesitated. "It's a long story and it was a little ridiculous. I'm not sure …"

"Whatever she wants to get out of you, she will," Red advised as he sailed through, hurrying to get himself out of the way of his wife's interrogation. "Resistance is futile."

"He's right." Kitty smiled prettily. "I'm not above withholding second helpings."

Hyde looked mournfully at the plate he'd already cleaned. "Okay. I give. Get comfortable. And pass the pie."

When he'd finished his tale, Kitty stood and busied herself with clearing the dishes. "Well?" she prompted when he remained at the table. "Don't you have something to be doing?"

"Uh …"

"Steven Hyde, don't make me raise my voice," she warned. "You march yourself downstairs and you think about everything you just told me. And then, you go a step farther and think about what it _means_. And when you've reached a decision, you feel free to come on up and have some dinner."

"Mrs. Forman –" he protested, and she cut him off with a light swat with her dishtowel.

"March!"

XXX

His conversations with both Eric and Kitty replayed themselves in his mind as he headed downstairs. Eric's comment, especially, stuck out – why _did _Jackie still get to him? He was married, for Pete's sake. If that wasn't reason enough to be completely over her and her antics, he could think of about a million more.

The thing was, Hyde didn't like leaving things so unfinished. And, despite all evidence to the contrary, he felt like he and Jackie weren't done yet. He'd realized, with all the fighting of the past weeks, that she'd been right about a few key points in their relationship.

She and Kelso had never done anything. He believed that now. He thought he might have believed it even back then, but hurt and pride had prevented him from saying anything other than 'out of my life, bitch'. But deep down, he'd known Jackie had been cheated on too many times to ever do it to someone else. It was his own fault that he hadn't trusted her enough. Why had he made her – both of them, really – pay so dearly for it?

And she was right, too, about the supposed ultimatum. He knew how much it must have cost her to swallow her own pride. To have been willing to give up the job for him was a huge sacrifice, something that, prior to dating him, Jackie would never even have considered.

Maybe they were actually … and this was a crazy thought … good for each other. Sure, they bickered like children and rarely saw eye-to-eye, but they also helped each other out. Without her by his side, he never would have gathered the courage to meet his father. And he liked to think he'd had some kind of affect on her, too. God knew she was a lot more bearable than she used to be.

And, okay, if he was being entirely honest with himself … he missed her. He missed how she lit up any room she walked into, the casual grace and careless beauty that held her audience captivated. He missed how she only shrugged one shoulder when pretending not to care about something. Strangely enough, he even missed the way she whined to get her way and how, once she'd gotten it, she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

Suddenly, Hyde saw the situation with absolute clarity. He and Jackie weren't finished. Last night proved it beyond a doubt. Her harsh words this morning had been more about protecting herself than hurting him, he could see that now. And he knew what he had to do.

"Mrs. Forman!" He jogged lightly up the stairs and stuck his head into the kitchen. "Set a place for me, okay? I'm gonna need all the strength I can get."

Kitty understood exactly what that request meant and hurried into the living room to inform Red. Hyde headed back downstairs and called Sam out of the bedroom. She appeared with a magazine in hand and clad in barely-there lingerie.

"Oh. Wow. Uh … you're gonna need more clothes on for me to do this. And that's the first time I've said that sentence to a hot almost naked chick." Hyde moved past her, rummaged in his closet, and pulled out her robe, tossing it over her shoulders. "Better. Okay. Sam … we have to talk."


	10. Hold Me Down

-1Alright, guys, sorry it took longer than usual, but this is it, the final chapter! I decided to finish it up 'cause it wasn't getting a whole ton of responses, so I hope those who did read it enjoyed and I hope to have a new story up soon!

**Hold Me Down**

_You're the metaphors I can't create_

_To comprehend this curse that I call love_

Hyde's specialty had always been words. He didn't say a lot, which meant that whatever did leave his mouth always seemed to mean more to people. He could stay silent throughout a debate and, at the last possible second, drive his point home in less than ten syllables and leave everyone in awe of his wisdom.

Which was why, right now, he was astounded that he couldn't think of anything at all. He knew he had to speak to Jackie. He knew he had to tell her how he felt. But he couldn't even fathom how to begin.

Of course, in order to begin, he'd have to be allowed to see her first. Hyde hung his head and pounded on Donna's bedroom door for the fifth time. "Jackie? Would you just let me in? We have to talk."

"We are _done_ talking," she declared from the safety of the bedroom. "So why don't you run along home and leave. Me. _Alone_!"

Hyde took a deep breath. "Not gonna happen, Jackie. You're gonna have to leave the room eventually and I'll be right here when you do."

The door swung open.

"Oh, _now_ you're ready to be there for me?" Jackie hurled the words at him as if they were daggers. "Now you're willing to give up everything and sit outside my door for as long as it takes? How _dedicated _of you, Hyde! Where was that a few months ago when all I wanted was an answer to a simple yes or no question?"

"That was _anything_ but a simple question." Hyde, who had slouched against the wall in preparation for a much longer wait, straightened up. "You were asking me to decide my entire future. _Me_. I'd never made a good decision in my life!"

"And why break tradition for _me_?"

His foot thrust out lightning-quick to catch the door just before it could shut firmly in his face. "Not so fast. I have some things to say."

"Yeah, you had a lot to say at the mall, too," she retorted, not backing down a bit. They faced off in the threshold, her hands planted firmly on her hips, his balled into fists and hanging by his sides. "I think I remember something about me needing to find an even bigger loser than _you _to marry me, but I somehow _doubt_ that'll happen."

"Okay. Fair enough," Hyde allowed. "I was out of line for saying that."

The noise she made was full of frustration. "I don't have time for your lame, half-assed apology about some stupid burn, Steven Hyde. So if you could just get out of my life and stay out, that'd be great."

"You don't want me out of your life," he told her matter-of-factly.

Jackie laughed in his face. "You have no idea what I want from you, Steven! You never did. That's why we're over."

"You're right about that much," he admitted. "I never knew what you wanted from me. I thought you were trying to make me like all the other stupid pretty-boys who'd taken you out. What else was I supposed to think? You were always pushing me to do things I didn't want to do.

"But," he continued, raising his voice to silence her protests. "I get it now. You wanted me to be the best person I could be. I don't know how you saw that guy before I even realized he existed. And for the life of me, I have no idea why you were the one to bring him out. But ... you did. You constantly made me try harder, do better, want more."

He stopped then, wanting to judge her reaction. There was a long moment of silence, then she shrugged. "Well, it went both ways, you know," she informed him, focusing her gaze on a point just above his head. "You helped me a lot, too."

"How?" She didn't answer, but didn't fight back when he stepped forward and gained total entry into the room. "Jackie, look at me. How?"

"God, Steven, I don't know. You want specifics? I guess ... I guess you were the one who finally got me to see that the world didn't revolve around me. As much as I'd still like it do," she added wryly. "But you didn't put up with me being so shallow, you made me ... I don't know, you made me start being real."

Hyde was floored. Totally, utterly, at a loss for words. He'd only just realized in the past few weeks without her how great of an impact Jackie had on him. To think that he had the same kind of effect on her - on anyone, really - was mind-boggling.

"And you made me realize I don't need a boyfriend to survive," she finished. "When you ran off and married Sam, I was more devastated than I ever thought I could be. But it was for the best, I guess. You're where you want to be and I ... am getting there. And I don't need you, or Michael, or anyone else to be happy."

"Good for you, Jackie. I'll leave you in that enlightened state of mind. Oh. One little thing ... Sam's gone."

He counted to three as he pretended to walk away and halted his progress when Jackie's voice, soft and clear, reached his ears. "Wait."

Hyde turned to face her again, trying to keep the smirk off his face. "Yes?"

She closed the distance he'd put between them, raised her hand to his cheek ... and slapped him, hard, across the face. Hyde's head snapped back and his eyes watered at the sting.

"You have some nerve," she told him angrily as he sputtered, "To come here and make me relive all this crap again and then drop a bombshell like that and just walk away. You're still the same old Hyde. You thought you could weasel your way out of telling me how you really feel by slipping in the fact that Sam's gone and making me come running back to you? Newsflash - not. Gonna. Happen."

"Jackie, I -" He didn't really have a defense. She would see right through any flimsy excuse he could come up with, just as she'd seen through this plan. "Okay. You may be slightly, a little bit, correct."

"You're a coward," she declared. "And all I ever wanted from you was honesty. So listen up, Steven, because this time, it really is an ultimatum. You tell me, to my face, how you truly feel about me and what you intend to do about it. Or you get the hell out of my life and try not to ever come in contact with me again because I swear on my shoe collection, I will rip you apart."

And that was that. The gauntlet was thrown. Jackie had never looked better than right now, with fire in her eyes and an edge of passion to her voice. There was no question about it, he loved this girl more than he ever could've dreamed.

"Okay. Okay." Hyde ducked his head, collected his thoughts, and finally put his heart on the line. "Jackie. I don't know."

"Oh, you absolutely moronic waste of -"

"I don't know how to put into words everything you make me feel," he broke into her tirade before she could gain momentum. "I don't know what I'm going to be doing in ten minutes, never mind ten years, but I want you with me. I don't know why I was so scared to say it before because every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again."

"Steven." The smile on her face was the most heartwarming sight he'd ever laid eyes on. "That's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me."

"Yeah, well," he began, swamped with relief that she'd been moved.

"It took you long enough," she cut him off. "I mean, really, you could've saved me a whole lotta trouble if you'd just said it before I went to Chicago. You have a _lot_ of groveling to do. And I mean, foot massages, chick flicks, the whole nine yards. Don't think that just 'cause I love you, you're gonna get off the hook -"

"Jackie, shut up for two seconds," he ordered, "And say that last part again."

"You're not getting off the hook?" she repeated, confused.

"No." Hyde shook his head, a grin spreading from ear to ear. "The part about you loving me."

"Oh. I love you, Steven. You know that. I've always loved you - when you wouldn't even date me, when you weren't sure if you wanted to marry me, when you married someone else." She shrugged. "I've been trying to forget about you since you left the hotel in Chicago, and it hasn't worked yet. And I usually get what I want, so I figure, I don't really want to forget about you at all."

"How 'bout I give you something worth remembering, then?"

Jackie rose to her tiptoes in expectation of his mouth lowering to hers. Instead, Hyde got down to one knee and pulled from his pocket a small velvet box. "Oh my ..."

"I'm sorry it took me nearly losing you to figure out what you mean to me," Hyde said, as honestly as he knew how. "And I'm sorry I've hurt you so -"

"Shut up," she interrupted, swatting at his shoulders. "Steven, just shove the speech and ask me."

Chuckling, he complied. "Jackie, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" Shrieking, Jackie yanked him to his feet and smothered him with kisses. "Omigod, Steven, are you sure? I mean, this is big, this is - this is forever."

"I've been carrying that thing around since I brought it to Chicago," he told her. "So, yeah. I'm sure. Forever."

Bending his head, he brought their lips together and sealed the deal.


End file.
